


Surprises of Maya

by Spark_the_flame



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_the_flame/pseuds/Spark_the_flame
Summary: One day Brandon comes up and asks to talk to Maya about something important. Little did Maya know that what Brandon needs to say is about to change her family forever.





	Surprises of Maya

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 1: THE TALK

Riley's POV:  
Two months till summer! Then after summer my friends and I will be high schoolers. I can't wait! I go to get dress in something that will keep me warm yet not too warm since it's spring here in New York. I decided on going with a grey tank, pink skirt that goes right below my knees, purple cardigan, light pink and beige ballet flats. With my outfit I picked out some pearl earrings and gold headband around my neck I fasten my house key incase I'm the first one home tonight. I tie my hair up in a high ponytail. As I'm finishing putting some lip gloss on my phone beeps from my bed signaling that I got a message.  
Be there in five to pick you up. - Maya.  
Okay I'm ready to go already. –Riley  
I grab my backpack and slip my phone into the front pocket. Walking out of my room and into the kitchen seeing everyone else is already eating. I eat the eggs and toast my mom with a smile on my face. As I finish eating Maya buzzes and I run over to buzz her up. A few moments later Maya dressed in a red flannel, black leggings, black boots, black beanie, handcuff bracelet which she got at Christmas from her secret Santa along with a necklace with an 'M' on it, and she wears a single ring which she got from Shawn the same time he proposed to her mom on New Year's.  
"What's up Matthew family?" She asks while walking over and taking the piece of toast that mom hands her. "Thanks Mrs. Matthews."  
"No problem Maya." Mom replies.  
"Ready Riles?"  
"Yup let's head out."  
We walk out of the apartment and head off to the middle school. We talk about different things on the subway and walk to the school. Maya and I arrive at the school ten minutes before school starts and Farkle and Lucas are already waiting by my locker for us.  
"Ladies" Farkle greets us with while Lucas just goes with a simple "hey". We all chat for about 5 minutes until Brandon the school's bad boy walks over to us.  
"Hey Brandon." I say to him and he returns a smile.  
"Hey Matthews." He says to me. "Hey Hart can I talk to you for a second?" He nods his head to silently say in private.  
"Umm sure Brandon. If I'm not back before class starts just head in without me and I'll tell Mr. Matthews why later." Maya tells us before walking off with Brandon.  
"Oh I wonder what Brandon wanted to talk to Maya about. I bet he is telling her that he likes her and that they will live happily ever after together. It's like a fairytale!" I tell the boys excitedly  
"Riley calm down. I'm sure there are other possibilities about what he wanted to talk to Maya about." Farkle says to me and beside him Lucas nods in agreement.  
"Let's head into class so we're not late." Lucas says and starts walking into the classroom. I follow Lucas and Farkle but right before I go in I look back to where Maya and Brandon are to see how it's going but I can't see Maya's face so I walk into the class and take my seat.  
Maya's POV  
I walk behind Brandon nervous for what he wanted to talk about. We get a few feet away from everyone when Brandon stops and turns around to face.  
"Maya there is something that I need to tell you. I didn't even know this until just a few days ago and I have been trying to find a way to tell you." He says fast. It was weird seeing him this way he is usually calm and laid back.  
"Okay Brandon go ahead tell me."  
"Well I was talking to my aunt the other day and I always knew she was the only one from my dad's side that actually talks to her and she mentioned that my dad has a another daughter around my age that lives here in New York. I asked her how old the daughter was and she said that she was born in January while I was born in October but she said that it wasn't her place to tell me her name." He explains to me.  
"Brandon what does this have to do with me?" I ask him because I didn't understand why he was telling me this.  
"Maya I think that the girl my aunt was telling me about is you. It would make since we both live in New York and our dad both left us. You were also born in January right?"  
"Yeah January 16."  
"Which was around the time my aunt told me. Maya I think we have the same dad." Brandon says with a very serious look.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I just wanted to say that I do not own Girl meets world or any of it's characters. Thanks for reading I hope you guys liked it. Please comment and tell me what you guys thought!  
> Previously posted on fanfiction.  
> Thanks!


End file.
